In recent years, the number of companies which analyze data related to a system or a service and use an analysis result in order to improve the system and the service is increasing. In such analysis system, for example, a server apparatus analyzes data which exists in the server apparatus, performs a rendering operation to generate image data such as a graph or the like, and transmits it to a client apparatus. The client apparatus displays the image data received from the server apparatus.
In such analysis system, when an amount of analysis object data is enormous, it takes much time and much load to perform the analytical process in the server apparatus. For this reason, there is a possibility that a problem in which the service cannot be started because a night batch process is not completed by the start of the office hours in the morning or a system failure impacts the business operation occurs. Further, in order to ensure the processing time, there is a restriction in which the latest data cannot be used as the analysis object data.
Thus, in the analysis system, in addition to improvement of analysis technology, a technology to reduce the load of the analytical process and a technology to avoid a large analysis load are required.
An example of a technology to reduce the load of the server apparatus in the above-mentioned system including the client apparatus and the server apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-267964.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-267964, when a plurality of documents written in HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) and received from the server apparatus are displayed in the client apparatus, linking the documents is not performed in the server apparatus but performed in the client apparatus according to the script written in HTML.
In the above-mentioned analysis system, by performing a part of the process of the server apparatus in the client apparatus like the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-26796, it is possible to reduce the load on the server apparatus. However, when the analysis object data includes confidential information, the data cannot be transmitted to the client apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem that a distributed processing performed by the server apparatus and the client apparatus cannot be achieved.